Promesa de niños
by Higary
Summary: "Deja de llorar, sé fuerte, crece como un hombre digno de respeto y un día regresaré y me casaré contigo." Los lazos imborrables pueden comenzar desde la dulce infancia, así que jamás hay que subestimar las promesas entre niños. gaasai


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Ojalá les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. La idea es producto de mis desvaríos y mi amor por esta pareja.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **PROMESA DE NIÑOS**

.

El pelirrojo Sabaku no Gaara conoció a Shimura Sai prácticamente desde que el pelinegro nació. Él era cuatro años mayor, por lo que le decían que ayudaría a cuidar al pequeño, ya que las familias de ambos eran bastante cercanas. Veía al menor casi a diario, así que ambos se acostumbraron a la compañía del otro.

.

Fue difícil cuando Gaara ingresó al Jardín de niños, puesto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con el morenito. Entonces la familia Shimura se dio cuenta de que Sai tenía muchas dificultades para mostrar sus emociones, a pesar de su corta edad. Era bastante retraído y solitario, las únicas veces que sonreía con verdadera alegría eran cuando el Sabaku más joven llegaba a su casa a visitarlo.

- _Mida, Gaada-kun._

Sai le extendió un dibujo donde aparecían ambos jugando. Para tener sólo tres años y dificultades para pronunciar la letra "R", la verdad es que dibujaba bastante bien. Gaara sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Él tampoco era muy demostrativo en cuanto a afecto, pero no tanto como el otro niño; no entendía por qué no actuaba con los demás como lo hacía en su presencia.

-Dibujas muy bien, Sai. Si practicas mucho, lo harás todavía mejor.

-¡Sí!

Lo observó unos minutos, nervioso y retorciéndose sus manitas. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de dicho gesto, algo que le pareció extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… ¡Te _quiedo_ mucho, _Gaada_ -kun! –gritó, abrazándose a él con fuerza

El otro niño se sonrojó un poco ante tan efusivas palabras, ya que ni sus propios hermanos eran tan cariñosos con él. Rió conmovido y correspondió al abrazo, sosteniéndolo tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

.

Lamentablemente aquella relación tan estrecha no pudo durar más tiempo. Sai tenía apenas cinco años cuando le llegó la noticia: la familia Sabaku debía mudarse al extranjero, lo que significaba dejar de ver a Gaara. El chico se soltó a llorar inconsolablemente mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo sin querer dejarlo ir. Gaara lo sostuvo con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo, pero estaba resultando difícil sobre todo porque él tampoco quería marcharse y abandonar a Sai. Él era la única persona con quien el niño mostraba sus emociones abiertamente.

-Vamos, deja de llorar.

-P-Pero…

-Que me vaya no significa que no podremos volver a hablar, ¿no? Puedes pedirle ayuda a tu hermano Shin para que platiquemos por computadora.

-¿En serio? –preguntó y vio al otro asentir- Pero de todos modos vas a estar lejos y no nos veremos en persona… ¡Y yo quiero estar siempre contigo, Gaara-kun!

-¿Ah, sí? –sonrió un poco y le desordenó el cabello- Entonces deja de llorar, sé fuerte, crece como un hombre digno de respeto y un día regresaré y me casaré contigo.

Sai lo observó fijamente, como buscando alguna mentira en sus palabras, pero al ver que el otro chico hablaba con total sinceridad, sonrió de manera decidida y confiada.

-Bien. Es una promesa.

.

Tal vez esa conversación fue sólo para tranquilizar el llanto de un niño, pero veinte años después, Gaara agradecía haber dicho aquellas palabras. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba cada mañana, cuando un exasperante pelinegro lo saludaba mientras preparaba el desayuno de ambos. Sin duda era una entretenida y buena vida.


End file.
